


[Podfic] A Home at the End of the World

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome, feels/minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Stiles considers that even though Scott still refuses to be a part of Derek’s pack, they work so well together in taking Stiles apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Home at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529051) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2016 as one of my main gifts for Anatsuno! <3 
> 
> This lovely cover art was created by Dapatty! Thanks again darlin'

Cover Art provided by Dapatty.

| 

## A Home at the End of the World 

  


**Author:** Orphaned  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
  
**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles/Scott  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Double Penetration  & Double Knotting  
  
**Summary:** Stiles considers that even though Scott still refuses to be a part of Derek’s pack, they work so well together in taking Stiles apart.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20A%20Home%20At%20The%20End%20Of%20the%20World.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/529051) | **Wordcount:** 1553  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20A%20Home%20At%20The%20End%20Of%20the%20World.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 10:26  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20A%20Home%20At%20The%20End%20of%20the%20World.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 10:26  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
